The present invention relates to a transport system having at least two supporting points disposed on opposite sides of inter-connected ring frames.
The technical problem which is solved by this invention is how to reduce drive energy as well as to rationalize the available space, together with the increase in safety and stability of transport vehicles at greater speeds, to create a transport system with light passenger rail carriages of the specified type. These vehicles will at the same time be supported by at least one lower rail and hanged on at least one upper rail, which will be the adequate support of the multi-rail railway with tracks disposed in annular rib shaped i.e. grille tubes with interconnected longitudinal base annular systems disposed on the above ground, ground level and underground supporting structure.
Today exist various transport systems with rail carriages moving on tracks resting on rails which act as lower supports, or else carriages are hanged on a carrying rail with at least one elevated support, as is the case with the single rail.
The German patent DE 36 12 847 A1, offers a solution for the transport system with lower supports of a magnetic rail of an electromagnetic or electrodynamic system with passenger carriages on tracks disposed in tunnel tubes which are equiped with carrying magnets. The transport system also includes beams with leading magnets connected with controllers on which are disposed directly or by means of platforms passenger carriages which move in tunnel tubes.
A similar transport system with lower supports on a magnetc rail as decribed in the German patent DE 36 12 848 A1, in which air resistance formed in front of the passenger carriage in motion at relatively high speed is carried out through special canals and it can also be sent to the adjacent tunnel tube where cabins move in the opposite direction.
Another solution relative to this problem is shown in the German patent DE 36 40 779 A1. This solution consists of a system of closed tubes with a railway, placed above or underground, in which a vacuum is maintained, in order to reduce air resistance. Because of this, these vehicles must be built resistant to suction pressure i.e. underpressure of the surrounding air and sealed the same way as the tube in which the rail is disposed. Vehicles would have to enter and leave these tubes through special chambers i.e. sealed slide gates accompanied by special security measures.
Another German patent DE 35 03 504 A1 provides another solution of the transport system with hanged passenger carriages. With this system, a rail is set high above ground level, across horizontal special shaped steel or armoured concrete beams, over which rolling bases with leading and drive wheels move, on which passenger carriages are set by the roof in the hanging position.
The basic deficiencies of all these known solutions from the point of view of engineering, lie in the fact that transporting vehicles i.e. passenger rail carriages are propped only by lower supports or only by the upper supports of the suspended rail. Also, since these transport systems move at a relatively high translatory speed, at which they enter curves, which cannot be avoided, these vehicles require an adequately strong bearing structure being relatively heavy, which would be capable of handling and transporting all relatively big e.g. centrifugal and inertial forces. This situation is made even more difficult if the vehicle structure should be placed under relatively strong forces which appear as a result of differences in air pressure within and out of the transport vehicle. On the other hand the great weight of these vehicles require adequate dimensions of rail elements such as: supports, columns, tube elements and others, while at the same time for moving these vehicles, a relatively great amount of drive energy is used for overcoming all resistance of friction and movement, as well as the inertial force.